


midsummer madness

by kw_writes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Eren Yeager, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Older Eren Yeager, Party, Sex, Smut, Submissive Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kw_writes/pseuds/kw_writes
Summary: You've been crushing on Eren since you met him.Now that the two of you have reunited at your friend's summer pool party, is it time for you to make your move?
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Comments: 109
Kudos: 1566





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Soundtrack for optimal reading experience:_  
>  **“Midsummer Madness”** \- 88rising  
>  **“Cool”** \- Dua Lipa  
>  **“Tonight (I Wish I Was Your Boy)”** \- The 1975  
>  **“Light”** \- San Holo

[ ](https://ibb.co/59ZRYRJ)

"Hurry up, we’re going to be LATE!”

Your roommate Hitch shouted your name once more from downstairs. She tapped her foot and looked down at the time on her phone, rolling her eyes at how long you were taking. Sighing, she internally gave you five more minutes as she knew how nervous you were and decided the least she could do was give you some grace. For now, anyway.

“Shit,” you muttered to yourself as you ran over to your tote bag. You were sure you had everything. Additional clothes for both you and Hitch in case neither of you could drive home and had to stay over. Toothbrush, toothpaste, hair stuff, towels, makeup remover wipes, and two bottles of sunscreen.

You huffed a sigh of relief and glanced back at the mirror.

As you took in your reflection, you were pleased to know that the time you spent getting ready was well worth it. Your skin was bronzed, and the gloss on your lips paired with the soft waves in your hair made you look effortlessly beautiful. The knitted crochet swim cover-up you had over your simple black bikini made you look like you had jumped off a magazine.

Ambling back over to your bag, you wondered if you should double check to make sure you had everything but were interrupted when Hitch screamed your name out this time.

“SORRY!”

Another look back at the mirror, and you smiled.

_Perfect_ , you thought to yourself before grabbing your bag and running down the stairs.

“Finally, you took forev - oh, _hello_. I wonder who _you_ got so cute for,” Hitch raised her brows up suggestively once she saw you at the foot of the steps.

“No one. Shut up,” you rolled your eyes and slapped her shoulder as you felt the heat rise to your face. Your roommate let out a half-hearted giggle and pinched your cheek.

“Don’t worry, sweetie. If Eren doesn’t drool over you like crazy when he sees you, you should just fuck his best friend instead.”

“Jesus, Hitch! What is your problem?”

“What?! Jean is kind of cute to me, even if he sometimes looks a bit horse-ish. Plus his parents are loaded,” she said nonchalantly as she tapped her index finger over her chin and stared off into space.

“Jean does not look like a horse.”

“Eh. It depends on the angles and lighting. Anyway,” she continued on as she grabbed her car keys from the bowl in the entryway, “Let’s go. You already made us late as is cause you were too busy shaving your -”

Her words were cut off once your foot made light contact with the back of her calf, ushering her forward toward the door.

“OW!”

Hitch turned around to place her hands on her hips and pouted at you.

“That really hurt. God, I hope you get laid today. I’ll be your wingwoman, okay? How’s this sound? ‘Eren, my beautiful friend right here really wants to fu-’”

“HITCH!!”

“Alright, alright. We’re heading out,” she pulled down the sunglasses that were resting on top of her head to her eyes and held a hand out to you.

“You look nice,” you mused aloud as you took in her appearance. Hitch was wearing a simple red bikini that was two sizes too small for her, which squeezed all of her best features in a way that you knew was purposeful.

“Well, I always do,” she said confidently. You rolled your eyes again and lightly shoved her shoulder, making her giggle. Hitch tilted her head and looked at you before pausing again. “You **_do_** look pretty. Your boy’s an idiot if he doesn’t make a move.” 

A half-hearted smile graced your lips upon her last sentence. Hitch’s intentions were kind, and you knew that. She was trying to bolster up your confidence in her own “Hitch” way, which didn’t always gel with everyone but it did for you. It would be a lie to say you didn’t spend all that time getting ready because you weren’t trying to impress Eren, because you were.

Your crush on him developed the moment you met him.

The two of you had a class together during the Spring semester, and you could remember it like it was yesterday. Eren stumbled into class late - hair all mussed up, and his face still sleepy as if he had just woken up - and the moment you saw his boyish smile, and somewhat nervous yet bravado demeanor, you were hooked. After he got his ass handed to him by Professor Shadis, he made his way to the only empty seat available which was next to you in the back of the classroom. You admired his looks from afar, and seeing him up close only made things worse for you. You couldn’t help the blush that crept up to your face once he sat down next to you. As soon as he shot you a grin and introduced himself, you remembered swooning.

Cue the next few months of sitting next to him every week, and developing a friendship that always bordered on something else that neither of you could explain.

Eren would tell you that you looked pretty on the days you felt your worst. He’d doodle cute little notes in the corner of your notebooks when the class bored him. The messages always veered along the lines of complimenting you - asking how you were, or drawing Professor Shadis as an angry egg. When class was particularly boring, he’d let out a groan of frustration and plop his head onto your shoulder. One time, the two of you even napped in the back of the room together, naturally resting your heads on top of one another. Eren was the first to wake up, and the sleepy, kind smile he gave you as he murmured your name to wake you out of your sleep made you melt.

There were a lot of moments like that.

Still, he never made a real move on you, and you were admittedly too shy to make one yourself.

Once the semester was over, you thought the crush had dissipated.

At least you hoped it had.

But when you saw Eren at the local ice cream shop with Hitch last week, you quickly realized that it was still as strong as ever.

As soon as he strode into the shop with his sister and his friend Armin, you took notice and dropped your spoon into your sundae, ducking behind Hitch out of embarrassment. Eren saw you anyway, and immediately called your name out and ran over to you. He invited both you and Hitch to Jean’s party, and thus started the cogs in your brain as to what you could do to try to get his attention because you were tired of acting like a nervous wreck around him.

Apart from finding him attractive, you liked him a lot for who he was. He was never anything but sweet to you, even on his moodier days. Every once in a while when he was clearly having a bad day, he’d lean forward on the desk and plop his head down. You thought nothing of it, but you’d always rub a hand over his shoulder then pat his head. Not once did you bother him about it, or ask questions, and Eren appreciated that more than you knew.

“Wake up, sleeping beauty. We’re here,” Hitch said playfully as she pulled up to the gates of Jean’s house, shaking you out of your reminiscing.

“Shit. That’s how you know his parents have money. A gated mansion?”

You stared up at the grand stone house in front of you and Hitch and let out an audible gasp. The hedges were trimmed neatly in ornate shapes, and you swore you had never seen grass so green. Apart from the three Mercedes Benzes that sat in the direct driveway, the house itself was gated with a security camera at the side.

You were in rich territory, and that was putting it simply.

“Damn...Maybe I should fuck Jean,” Hitch pondered thoughtfully as the car windows rolled down. Before you could berate her, a voice from the security camera cut you off.

“Who is it?”

Jean’s face appeared in the security monitor, and you couldn’t help but notice how agitated he looked.

“Hi Jean! Let us in, cutie,” Hitch said flirtatiously as she leaned out of the car window, purposely squeezing her breasts together so that they were directly in the view of the security camera. Jean’s face immediately reddened upon this, and he started to stutter. As soon as he had appeared on the monitor, it flashed back to black and the metal gates opened forward.

Hitch threw her head back to the seat in a fit of laughter.

“You’re such a tease,” you giggled.

“What can I say? It’s fun,” she shrugged her shoulders as she smoothly pulled into the mansion’s driveway.

There were already ten or so other cars there, and you could hear the raucous noise coming from the back of the house even from inside the car indicating to you that the party had started a long while ago. The two of you were just exceptionally late.

A soft hand shook you out of your thoughts as Hitch gripped your shoulder, and you turned your head to face her.

“I have something for you.”

She grabbed her purse from the back of her car, and dug her hand inside to look for something. A stream of condoms appeared from out of her purse as she unraveled an entire roll for you, proudly thrusting them into your hand.

“Hitch, really?” You deadpanned. 

“I’m all in support of you getting some, but only if you do it safely,” she replied happily as she looked in the rearview mirror to fix her gloss.

“How many times do you think -” you tried to say as you held up the condoms Hitch gave you, but she slammed the car door and you were unable to finish your sentence. The car door flung open and Hitch yanked you out, pulling you close to her face.

“Listen. Don’t think so much about it. Let’s go in and have some fun,” she grinned at you. 

You nodded, feeling spurred on by her bravado and enthusiasm, and threw the condoms in your tote bag. Doubt flew through your mind that they’d come in handy as you felt your confidence dwindle. 

You probably wouldn't even need them.

\- - -

When you and Hitch made it to the backyard, you were overwhelmed by the excitement of the party.

There were bright floaties all over the pool, ranging from long, simple lounge floats, to donuts, to flamingos. Red solo cups littered every corner of the ground - some half-filled and forgotten, some completely empty, and some recently full. It was as if you’d stepped into the ideal summer pool party, and you and Hitch couldn’t help the grins on your face as you felt the party mood take over you.

“Hey,” Jean said nervously as he made his way up to you and Hitch. His eyes darted down to her bikini before flickering away - something that did not go unnoticed by Hitch - and Jean’s entire face reddened. He coughed and gestured to the two of you to hand him your bags.

“I’ll - um. Go put these in the pool house for you. There’s a bathroom in there if you girls need it,” he finished shyly as he pointed to the small house sequestered off by the edge of the pool. The two of you nodded, and once he walked away, Hitch burst into a fit of giggles.

“You are an ass,” you muttered as your friend held her hands to her stomach, unable to contain her laughter.

“Poor boy. He almost passed out,” she said as she posed and danced in front of you, making you giggle.

Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted Eren sitting by the side of the pool, talking to Reiner and Bertholdt, and you chewed on your lower lip upon noticing him.

Hitch raised a brow up at you, and grabbed your hand.

“We’re doing jello shots,” she laughed again, and dragged you away from staring at your crush.

\---

Had you stayed any longer, you would’ve noticed Eren’s lingering gaze and agape jaw.

He was blown away by how beautiful you looked.

While he always thought you were pretty and told you so, he had never seen you like this. Being that your class together was early in the morning, you often opted to wear sweats and a messy bun which Eren found adorable as you were still beautiful to him that way. But to see you done up like this and in a bikini, no less, was surely something else. The heat rose to every part of his body as he gazed at your form.

“You’ll catch flies like that, Yeager,” Reiner sniggered as he splashed a huge wave of water up to Eren.

Eren coughed and leaned back, wiping the water off his face and kicking another wave back to Reiner.

“Shut up,” Eren spat out in frustration as his face started to redden.

“Reiner’s right. This would be a good time to ask her out, Eren,” Bertholdt suggested as he swam closer to the edge of the pool.

He pulled himself up to sitting, and Eren watched you thoughtfully from afar as you took a sip of your drink with Hitch and some of the other girls at the party.

Was this really a good time to ask you out? To do...anything?

He couldn’t stop staring at your plush, pink lips or your sun kissed skin. The way the soft waves fell in front of your face, perfectly framing your features like art in a museum. A smile graced your face as someone made a joke, and Eren found himself smiling, too, as he thought of all the times he made you laugh in the back of that Chemistry class.

When the semester ended, he thought he blew his chances with you. Eren thought that what he felt towards you was a small crush that’d go away once he stopped seeing you. But as he stared more, he felt all the emotions rush back to him. Apart from seeing your face weekly, Eren missed so much about you - from the way you’d chew on the end of your pen when you were deep in thought, the way you seemed to always know when he was upset and would give him space, to the way he felt around you - which was calm, peaceful, and safe.

Now that you were here in the flesh, Eren realized his crush on you never faded. And he wasn’t going to be coy about his feelings.

Not anymore.

\---

“Are you guys going to join the volleyball game?” Christa slurred a bit as she leaned into Ymir.

“I’m down,” Hitch replied as she downed another jello shot. “Do we, like, sit on top of someone’s shoulders or what?”

“No, it’s not a game of chicken, moron,” Ymir put her hands on her hips and moved Christa behind her protectively, as if to tell Hitch that Christa would sit on her shoulders only. “Why? Is there someone in particular you want to ‘sit on top of’?” 

Everyone giggled at Ymir’s innuendo except for Christa, who was blushing furiously over her girlfriend’s joke.

“I always want to sit on top of someone, but nooo. I’m trying to help my friend,” Hitch gripped you by your shoulders and moved you in front of her. Closing your eyes and huffing out a sigh, you moved one of Hitch’s hands off your shoulder with the back of your hand and turned to face her. Her cheeks were pink and she let out a little hiccup, making you laugh a bit as you realized she was already tipsy.

“Hitch, I’m not sitting on top of anyone. I will be by the pool side if you need me,” you conceded as you walked away with your drink.

“Ymir, you have to help me help her,” Hitch whined to Ymir once you were out of earshot.

“No, leave her alone,” Christa placed her hand up to her mouth as she watched you sit by the pool. “If she doesn’t want to -”

Ymir looked up for a second to ponder before wrapping an arm around Hitch’s shoulder and Christa’s waist to pull them both closer to her.

“Everybody shut up. I have an idea.”

\---

Content was how you felt as you sat in your own little corner. Your eyes watched as your ankles ambled through the pool water, feeling the buzz of alcohol tickling your veins as you got hypnotized by the color of the pool. That, plus the sun beaming down on you only added to your feelings of fuzziness. Little waves of water splashed up your ankles, and you tore your gaze away from your ankles and looked up. A blush crept across your face once you did and saw the source of the waves.

Eren looked up at you and flashed you one of those famous grins of his.

“Hey.”

He continued to swim up to you, and once he did, he reached out to rest both forearms onto the smooth granite floors. One of his elbows was dangerously close to your upper thigh, and you could feel the heat traveling up your spine upon brief skin contact.

“...Um. Hi, Eren,” you tucked a piece of hair behind your ear, suddenly feeling overly-aware of yourself. Eren mirrored your shyness as he took in your appearance up close. Your face was kissed red from being in the sun and drinking, and he wasn’t sure why he thought the blush across your face made you look so sweet. He cleared his throat as you tilted your head at him and stared.

“You look nice,” he muttered, looking away.

“Thank you,” you blushed again and looked down. “I’m surprised, I thought you’d be playing volleyball right now,” you finished as you gestured to the game happening in front of the two of you.

“Eh, I can always catch the next game.”

Eren started to pull himself up to sit next to you, and you couldn’t help but stare as his abs came in full view and he was even closer to you than before.

“I’d rather be over here,” he murmured as he scratched behind his ear.

\---

Hitch watched in amusement as she looked behind her and saw you and Eren blushing and flirting with each other by the poolside. Despite that, she still thought you needed a bit of a “push”, so to speak, and her and Ymir had the perfect plan.

Seeing as Ymir was much taller, it was her job to serve the next ball from the opposite side of the net, but the goal was to serve it directly at you, rather than at her opposing team. If Ymir missed, it was Hitch’s turn to go for the ball and toss it directly behind her, to hit either you or Eren.

The plan was foolproof.

The two of you had clearly fallen for each other in one way. Hitch was just trying to get it to happen, even if she had to do it literally.

Hazel eyes met honey-colored ones as Hitch nodded to Ymir that it was go time. The ball spun as Ymir twisted it up, and she looked directly at your stomach before over handing the serve right at her target.

_WHACK!_

The volleyball hit your stomach with a light smack, which made you topple forward into the water. Eren wanted to grab you before you fell into the pool but the impact of the ball caught you off guard, and you were in the water before you knew it. He jumped down after you once he realized you fell, and wrapped his arms around your middle, bringing you back up to the air. You held onto Eren’s shoulders once the two of you had made it up, coughing out pool water that had trapped itself into your nose.

The tears stung your eyes as you continued to cough, and Eren patted your back to try to help you. He pierced you with an intense stare while you tried to catch your breath, and he didn’t cease until your breathing evened out.

“You okay?” he asked with concern.

“Mhm,” was all you were able to make out as you held your hand to your chest. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Ymir smirking and waving at you. _Assholes_ , you thought.

Eren gave you a small smile, and you blushed once you realized how close the two of you were in the water. His hold on your shoulders and your hold on his remained, and you had to admit - it was nice.

“Come on,” Eren said as he cocked his head to the pool ladders, gesturing for you to get out and follow him. “You need some water. And a break.”

\---

You and Eren finally had a moment alone as the two of you stood in the kitchen together.

Behind you, you could hear the screams and laughter of the ongoing party as your friends continued on with their volleyball game.

Eren pressed a glass to the water dispenser on the fridge and peeked over at you.

“Is your stomach okay?”

“What? Oh yeah,” you replied absentmindedly. It was hard not to feel a little awkward in front of him now that you almost drowned in his presence. Not to mention, you were dripping wet in the kitchen, which was making you shiver as your skin cooled off.

“Shit,” Eren muttered as he came back to you. Noticing your shivering form, he gave you an awkward smile.

“My towel is in the pool house,” you stuck your lips out in a small pout making Eren grin.

You were so cute.

“I can get you one from the guest room. I’m staying over there,” he extended his hand, pointing to a room not too far away from the kitchen.

You weren’t sure what came over you, but as you mulled over his awkwardness around you, you knew that you had a chance to make your move right here and now. The alcohol was still coursing through your veins, and you thanked your lucky stars that your confidence had made an appearance once more.

It was really now or never.

“Show me,” you whispered boldly.

\---

Eren laid a towel on the bed and watched you wring the moisture out of your hair in the guest bathroom’s sink. He sat down and stared at you for a moment, admiring your form while you weren’t looking.

As soon as you wrapped a towel around yourself and flicked the bathroom lights off, he looked away and up to the ceiling. You made your way to the bed and sat next to him. A silence fell upon you as the two of you awkwardly navigated the waters that were a cross between friends and something more intimate than that.

“I’m, uh. Really glad you made it here. Even if you almost drowned,” Eren joked as he nudged his elbow into your arm. A giggle left your lips, and you looked back at him in earnest, smiling.

“I’m glad I’m here too.”

Leaning forward now, Eren’s face hovered over your shoulder slightly.

“I really missed spending time with you,” he whispered your name, looking up at you now.

He fixated on your lips, and you felt yourself getting sucked in by the intensity of eyes.

As if your lips were magnets slowly pulling towards each other, you leaned down to slant your lips across his and Eren leaned up to meet you. The kiss started off gentle, but as soon as you wrapped your arms around his neck, Eren wrapped his arms around your middle and wasted no time pulling you into his lap.

Light nibbles peppered Eren’s lower lip as you begged for access into his mouth, and he accepted your tongue with ease. Your ass grinded up against Eren’s cock, which was straining against his swim shorts. You could feel it pressing up against your ass cheeks the more the two of you made out with one another. 

His tongue massaged itself over yours, but you pulled away with a soft suck, ready to move on to the next thing. Eren watched you with wide eyes as you pushed him towards the pillows and slithered down to his cock, your confidence now fully surging through you.

As your breath fanned across the thin material of his shorts, you could feel yourself getting slick with desire. From the way his chest was already heaving to the way he was staring down at you with a red face, the heat between your thighs intensified. You could tell that Eren wanted you as much as you wanted him, and nothing could describe how good that felt.

You rubbed the palm of your hand against his erection, and he immediately threw his head back onto the pillows.

“Fuck,” he muttered your name, spurring you on.

You pulled his shorts off of him in one motion, and immediately gripped him in your hand. Using your thumb, you gathered up the pre-cum on the tip of his dick to use for lubrication. You lowered yourself underneath his cock, and sucked lightly on one of his testicles all while jerking him off with your hand.

“Shit, baby. Please,” Eren whined.

You weren’t sure why, but his neediness and ease in submission turned you on even more and you ground yourself against the bed as you licked up the veins of his cock. When your lips wrapped around the tip of his dick, Eren threw an arm over his mouth and had to mutter expletives into the crook of his elbow. Your mouth felt so fucking good and warm, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t imagine this image a few times while he was alone in his dorm. The thought alone was too much, and Eren had to gently grasp your head to try to pull you off of him.

“What’s wrong?” You asked, furrowing your brows in concern.

“You’re going to make me cum. I can’t. Not yet,” Eren panted out.

He leaned back on his elbows and sat up, gazing at you sweetly while you wiped the saliva off the corners of your mouth.

“Sit on my face,” he commanded quietly, your name rolling off his tongue with ease.

You flushed at the direction once he gave it. While you’d been eaten out before, no one had ever asked you to sit on their face.

Let alone your biggest crush.

“Please,” he pleaded out as he looked down at you once more.

His need for you encouraged you again, so you crawled up to Eren and sat on his chest first.

A shy smile graced your face, and he grinned as he undid the ties on the sides of your bikini. You lifted your hips up to help him remove the rest of the material, all while Eren focused on your pussy which was now bare, slick, and right in front of him.

He raised a brow up at you as if to ask for your permission, and you nodded. His hands gripped your waist as he guided you to his mouth, and you shut your eyes tightly once his warm lips suckled over your clit.

As Eren’s tongue flicked over your sensitive bud, you could feel your hips moving back and forth, building your own rhythm alongside the movements of his tongue. He worked faster as you moaned his name out and ran your fingers through his hair, practically tearing it out of the bun.

“That’s right, ride my face, baby. Fuck, you look so pretty like this,” he murmured as he pulled away from your dripping core.

He stuck his tongue out for you and held it flat so that you could grind on it to your pleasure. Your eyes widened once you realized he was giving you control, and you reached behind your back to undo your bikini top. The sensations were too much for you, and you pinched both of your hard nipples while you rode Eren’s face, desperate to come.

“Shit!” 

You leaned forward as your orgasm started to build up. As you moved your hips more, Eren wrapped his arms around your hips in a fierce embrace and pulled you further down to his mouth.

His lips suckled tightly around your clit, and you felt the buzz of your first orgasm wrack through you in waves. You continued to grind against Eren’s face as you rode out the remainder of your orgasm, only pulling away when the feeling of his mouth against you was too much to handle.

The two of you let out a laugh of relief, and you hid your face behind your hand in shyness. You reached back to grab his still erect cock, when realization hit you.

“Shit!”

“What is it?” Eren asked, leaning back up onto his elbows.

“I don’t have a condom,” you whined, thinking back to the “gifts” Hitch had given you, which were sitting in your bag in the pool house.

“Oh. Sorry. That's my fault. Drawer,” Eren leaned over to the nightstand to open one of the drawers, and pulled out a condom. The gold foil packet landed neatly besides your hand, and Eren looked back up at you with hesitation. “Are you su-”

Your lips cut him off as you leaned down to kiss him passionately once more, and you pulled away to rip the packet open. You had never been so sure in your life.

Turning so that your back was facing him, you rolled the condom over his cock and raised your hips up, reaching back for his cock in the process. Eren guided himself to your entrance, and he met your hips slowly as you rocked back onto him. Both of you moaned in unison as he felt himself enveloped by your tight, warm core, and you felt his cock rubbing and stretching against your walls.

Once you adjusted, you started to rock your hips down onto his cock, building a steady rhythm with Eren as he thrusted up into you, melding his motions with yours. You increased your speed as you felt another orgasm build within you, and reached down to rub at your clit. Eren bit his moans back as you rode him, and shut his eyes tight at the sensation of you around him. He couldn't even express how good you felt.

It was even better than the shameful fantasies he had in his dorm.

When Eren opened his eyes, he saw you working to get yourself off, and gripped your hips to move you so that the two of you were kneeling on the bed now.

His hand reached around to your front, and he started to pound into your pussy, rubbing furiously at your clit all the while. Light, wet kisses were peppered across your neck and you didn’t bother to hold your moans in anymore as Eren worked you to your next orgasm.

“Oh my God, Eren. Yes, fuck yes,” you panted out, thrusting your hips back to his.

“Shit, baby. Feels so good, you feel so fucking good,” Eren put his forehead to your shoulder blade, and you could feel his mouth against your bare skin, pressed open in an ‘o’ as he chased his orgasm with you. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Me too,” you whined as his hand moved faster over you.

Your name came out in a strangled cry as Eren thrusted into you sloppily, releasing into the condom, and your orgasm followed his. You felt his dick twitching inside of you as you clenched your muscles over him, milking his cock for all that was left.

The two of you plopped forward towards the bed, and Eren laid a gentle kiss onto your shoulder blade before pulling out of you. You closed your eyes and laid on your side as you felt the ecstasy wash over you, a different buzz now coursing through your body.

Eren tied the condom up and threw it in one of the bins near his bed before sidling up next to you.

“You okay?” He breathed out, moving some pieces of hair out of your face.

“Yeah,” you smiled. Eren gave you a shy smile in return, and leaned closer to you again.

“I wanted to do that all semester,” he murmured as his lips grazed over yours.

“What? Fuck me?” You jested teasingly as you ran a hand over his cheek.

“No. Well, yeah. Anything. I wanted to make some kind of move, was all,” he started to blush under your gaze. “I don’t think of you as a quick fuck,” he added quickly, making you laugh. “At least, I don’t want you to be one.”

“I guess we did this all backwards then, huh?”

“I mean. You could say that. Or you could go on a date with me tomorrow,” Eren replied cheekily, kissing your nose. He hesitated. “Will you? Go on a date with me tomorrow?”

The tips of his ears turned pink as he asked you the question as if he wasn’t deep inside of you a minute earlier.

He was so cute.

“I'd love to go on a date with you, Eren.”

\---

The sun had disappeared by the time you and Eren woke up later in the evening. You opened one eye to the low light in the room, and shook Eren’s arm off of your waist.

“Eren, wake up. I think they’re doing the campfire now.”

You could hear small talk coming from the kitchen as people made their way in and out of the house to gather food for the fire. Eren nuzzled his face into your soft skin and gave you a light kiss.

“5 more minutes.”

You laughed and turned around, brushing little hairs out of his face.

“No. Now. I wanna eat crappy barbecue food,” you leaned down to kiss his cheek. “And I need one of your shirts.”

Eren opened one eye at you, and one look at you was all he needed. You were still slightly flushed as the alcohol left your system and the cool down from your most recent activity strewn its way across your pretty features. 

Needless to say, he found you perfect.

“Damn it. Fine,” Eren sighed in defeat.

\---

A hand gripped yours tightly as Eren led you out to the backyard. As soon as the two of you made your appearance, everyone started to giggle, and Eren stood in front of you protectively before anyone could say anything else.

“Everyone shut the fuck up,” he spat out, which made you laugh a little bit. Eren turned back to you to see if you were okay, but you just pulled him in for a long, tight hug.

It was sweet, how protective he was of you already.

“Please get me a hot dog, babe?” You peered up at him, and Eren sighed as he ran his hands down your side.

Just as quickly as he had agreed to leave the warmth of the bed, he was more than happy to get you whatever you wanted.

And he wasn’t even your boyfriend yet.

_So fucking whipped_ , he thought as he admired your sweet smile.

He leaned down to kiss your forehead, and walked away to the grills - the tips of his ears still pink as he left you.

A small giggle left you again, and out of the corner of your eye, you could see your roommate. She was sitting next to Jean, comfortable in a conversation with no attempts to flirt for once, meaning she was actually trying to get to know him. Once she saw you, Hitch gave you a light smile and a thumbs up. You returned it, and she grinned, blushing as Jean attempted to compliment her.

It wasn’t long before Eren came back with food for the both of you, and the two of you made your way back to where all of your friends were sitting.

The speakers blared with music as everyone laughed, joked, and ate together and you felt yet another buzz wash over you. This party was a perfect way to start the summer.

After all, summers like these were irreplaceable. And as you snuggled up to Eren’s side, you knew that _this_ was going to be a summer you’d never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to "Love Is A Wild Thing" by Kacey Musgraves for the ultimate reading experience <3

Eren’s hand intertwined in yours tightly as the two of you ambled through the park together for your date. 

It was finally Spring, and you wanted to see the cherry blossoms in Shinganshina park once they bloomed. The scene itself was picturesque as lush pink cherry blossom trees lined the winding walkways of the park. You couldn’t stop taking pictures or pointing things out to Eren, and he smiled and gripped your hand in reassurance as you took the role of the overexcited person in the relationship for once. As you ran to take a picture of another tree, Eren studied you from afar and appreciated your features silently. 

The curve of your lips, the softness of your nose, the way your lashes fluttered whenever a cherry blossom petal would fly your way. 

You were perfect to him. 

He ran a hand over his face as he watched you, and wondered when his chest started to tighten around you in the way it was doing now. In the same way he took his time to ask you out and make a move, Eren could feel himself doing it now, and he tried to think back to when he first felt this way about you. 

A lot of time had passed since the two of you hooked up at Jean’s summer party. True to his word, Eren immediately made official plans for a date with you and texted you the details to it that very night. You remembered blushing and giggling over his text while Hitch drove the two of you home, and your feelings for him grew more than you thought possible. 

For your first date, he took you to Shinganshina Island - one of the best amusement parks around. You had never been, so Eren led you around like an excited child - eager to take you on as many rides as possible, and to win you all the prizes he could. From rollercoasters, to bumper cars, to eating cotton candy and shitty fried foods with him - all you could remember was having the time of your life with Eren. He littered your hands, cheeks, and forehead with so many soft kisses that night, you lost count of them after a while. 

At the end of the date, he dragged you to the beach where it was quiet so the two of you could have a true moment alone. You watched the waves together in silence, and when he came up behind you to wrap his arms around you and put his chin on top of your head, you felt your chest swelling with butterflies. The sounds of the waves crashing were the perfect soundtrack to the perfect date. And when Eren finished the night by kissing you sweetly under the glow of the neon carnival lights, you were sure your heart had become a garden. 

It wasn’t always perfect, being in a relationship with Eren. Sometimes he had fits of passion, and temper tantrums. You could also admit to taking things out on him when you were frustrated. But the feeling neither of you were ready to talk about yet always brought the two of you back together. He would show up at yours and Hitch’s place - needy, apologetic, and tender. For you. Only you and always you, was Eren okay with being all of those things. For you, he could do that.

You accepted him for exactly who he was. And oddly enough, Eren who was what you wanted, also ended up being who you _needed_. Every time self doubt crept through your mind, he was the first person to support you. To boost you up. Build you up. Your biggest cheerleader, supporter, and over time, your best friend. You would come to learn that the boy who cheered on everyone else as adamantly as he did needed that same reassurance. Although he had this odd bravado to him, underneath also held a fragile spirit who wanted nothing more than to be affirmed. And you did that for him. He appreciated it more than he could express.

The two of you cultivated your relationship more over time, and you grew to know as much about his life as he knew about yours. You were each other’s best friends, confidants, advisors, and something so much more.

You came close to telling him, a few times. But your confidence was fleeting, and she left you before you could ever utter the sentence to completion. You were certain Eren felt the same way. From the way he’d pause to look at you, to the way the tips of his ears would turn pink when you were around. You were sure. Yet still, the words never left you.

The words never left Eren either, even though he did feel the same way. He could feel his face getting hot as he admired you even as the cool breeze blew past him. When _did_ he start feeling this way about you?

And then it hit him.

His feelings for you could be traced back to when he first met you, in the Spring. 

Eren chuckled as he walked over to you, and he wondered why it took him so long to realize his feelings, and why it took him even longer to tell you.

The two of you may have gotten together in the middle of the summer, but Eren fell in love with you during the Spring. 

When you gave him a smile of reassurance, he pulled you in for a passionate, deep kiss - only pulling away so he could finally whisper those three, sweet words to you.

Yes, your relationship blossomed in the summer. 

But it didn’t fully bloom until Spring.

And as you professed your mutual feeling back to him under the newly bloomed cherry blossoms, you realized that you wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.


End file.
